Mile High Club
by bucktooth22
Summary: Emma's scared of flying but a friendly sheriff helps her overcome that. Gremma smut normal world au oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time

AN: I re-watch Die Hard every year for Christmas (yes, it is very much a Christmas movie. The second one is too) and was inspired to write this.

Emma Swan hated flying. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she just generally hated it with a fiery passion that neared the level of heat she imagined hell to be. She sat down in her isle seat next to an admittedly gorge us man but was too busy not panicking to flirt. She did, however, offer him a tight smile. He seemed bemused by her as she strapped herself in and took hold of the armrests with a vice like death grip.

"Hey, I'm Graham." He said leaning closer to her. She'd prefer not to have this stranger so close to her while she focused on her breathing but you can't have everything.

"Emma." She replied through clenched teeth.

"You know Emma; the plane hasn't even taken off yet." He said with laughter in his slightly accented voice.

"I just really hate flying alright?" She said back heatedly.

"Well you could always-"

"If you tell me to roll my toes in the carpet when we get there I will stab you." She said with more threat than she meant. It was supposed to be a joke. It ended up more of a crazed woman being violently nutty but maybe that would get the gorgeous man to leave her alone.

"Actually I was suggesting once we're up in the air we go to the bathroom. I'm sure I can calm you down one way or another." His voice was soft and inviting. She'd honestly tried everything. That was definitely not included in her everything. And she didn't even know the guy. But didn't that make it better? She'd thought about joining the mile high club before, but she'd never really considered it till that moment. And in that moment she really considered it. She looked at him for a long time, he wasn't cute, he wasn't handsome, he was hot. Like underwear model hot. And here she was, looking like a batty woman and he was hitting on her. She counted five women near her vastly more qualified for his level but she was the one he'd invited to the bathroom. Well it's not exactly a golden ticket to Willy Wonka's factory but it was a ticket to something. A ticket to hope. Hope that maybe she could get some oxygen in her lungs during this overwhelmingly stressful flight.

And then the wheels were up.

And they were rolling into position on the tarmac.

And taking off.

And suddenly they were soaring high above the ground below.

Now understand this, Emma was not one to be scared. She did not scare easily. Heights, no fear, darkness, cool, bugs, neat, but airplanes, that's where Emma lost her shit. Her eyes clenched shut and her fingers dug painfully into the armrests.

But as they leveled out and people were allowed to move about she stayed rooted on the spot.

After about five minutes of smooth sailing Graham looked over with a smile and said, "My offer still stands."

His offer still stood. It was now or never. Take the leap or not. She was unaware of her body as it responded of its own volition as her hand peeled off the armrest and came to rest suggestively on his leg. His smile broadened.

"I promise I'm a decent guy." He chuckled.

"I dunno, I mean if you have to say it then-" She laughed hoarsely along with him. His hand came to rest on her leg, moving very slowly up her thigh and much to her surprise, hrs was too. Not that she was complaining, she wanted this just as much as he seemed to.

"I'll follow your lead." He said as his hand stopped just shy. Her other hand peeled its self up too and then her body forced itself to the bathroom which, thank all the gods and goddesses, and everyone else, was unoccupied. She slipped inside and stopped to look at herself in the mirror for a moment. She was hot if she did say so herself, but damn, he was on a whole other level. Before anything happened, she knew she'd need to tie her golden hair back so she hastily pulled it into a pony tail before checking herself out once again in the mirror.

And then there he was, slipping in to the room with her.

"Where do you want to start?" He asked gently.

"You sound like a therapist." She said teasingly.

"Actually, I'm a sheriff." He said smiling.

"Let's just-" She leaned in warily and unzipped his pants, pushing him down so he was sitting, his cock peeking up from his jeans and boxers. Her hand began stroking it, massaging it, and earning pleasured moans from Graham whose head was thrown back for no longer than a moment. Then his fingers fund her pants and pulled them off her legs before his probing fingers found her entrance and began finger fucking her. She stifled her moans by burying her face in his lap, taking all of his cock in at once and earning a beautiful noise from him. On her knees in front of him her head began bobbing up and down on him to the rhythm of his fingers. His hips began bucking to meet her and her hips began gyrating with his fingers.

She moved them so she was sitting and pushed his head between her legs. He didn't fight; he was only too happy and began lapping at her cunt eagerly. She grabbed his head and moaned loudly as his tongue sought entrance to her, fucking her with his mouth. As her hips began thrusting back into his face her cries became louder and more frantic.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Just for god's sake fuck me now!" She cried. He needed no more incentive and quickly pushed her up and leaned her against the sink. It was awkward but when he pushed into her it felt so good. She braced herself, her boobs squashed against the sink and her hands bracing herself on either side of the basin. He smashed into her with reckless abandon making her moan and cry louder. His cries grew too, and so did his cock as it swelled within her. But before he could cum he turned her around roughly and sat her on the sink before pressing her firmly against him and hammering her even harder. She pulled off her top and his mouth quickly found her breasts, sucking marks on them and biting and licking and teasing the hardened nipple. Pulled out just as he began cumming all over her bare legs and then when she thought it was done he got down on his knees in front of her and began lapping at her dripping pussy. His fingers found her breast and began tweaking the nipple while the other hooked around one leg and slung it over his shoulder. The other quickly followed, leaving the breasts to keep her legs firmly in place as her entire body began bucking. And as she came, him lapping it up, his fingers began hammering into her once again. Her orgasm hit new heights as he kept fingering and licking until it slowed down. She still felt tremors but they slowed and her breathing did too. He smiled at her, his entire face wet with her juice. They cleaned up and returned to their seats.

"Do you still hate flying?" He asked as his hand came to rest rather high on her thigh. A tremor shook her body.

"No." She smiled.


End file.
